


Blizzard

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, College Student Peter, College Student Peter Parker, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Love, Love Story, M/M, Reader-Insert, Snow, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Hey guys, I'll be posting a lot more Christmas fics now that it is December. Some will be supernatural, some marvel, maybe even some Teen Wolf. I hope you liked this!! If you did please leave a comment or a kudos, feedback is always appreciated.Thanks,C





	Blizzard

The snow swirled outside the airport, curling around the airplanes, making them seem like small toys stuck in the liquid of a snow globe. The place was packed, there were Santas, young and old, with dusty old sacks full of empty, wrapped presents, returning home from the malls. You saw a mom usher her five-year-old daughter into a candy shop, shoving a candy cane in her trembling hands, immediately quieting her sobs. Businessmen lined up like soldiers against the wall, tall, proper, and permanently scowling at the delays. 

The only quiet that existed was the snow, silent in its falling, unyielding in its ruthlessness. All the planes had been booked, all the cars taken. The airport had been closed, doors locked, for the fear that a few reckless people would take to the blizzard in order to get home in time but would end up freezing to death five feet from the doors. 

You didn’t quite mind, being stuck here. Sure, it was noisy and it was shared, a couple thousand people strolling about but it was better than your dinky dorm room with your roommate. It was warm here and the hot chocolate was plentiful. 

Few seats were left open as you swept the area, looking for a place to rest. You had half a dozen textbooks tucked under the canvas of your backpack, next to your laptop and a few sweaters. The straps dug into your shoulders and you didn’t want to set it down. Too many chances for it to get stolen. 

You spotted one open next to a young man. He couldn’t have been older than 25, tall with pooling brown eyes. He had his hands clasped around a book… squinting you realized it was a chemistry book. You smiled. A fellow college student, used to the ambiguity crowds offered you. 

He looked up from his book briefly as you walked up, head half tilted. 

“Hi, sorry, seemed like you were invested. Can I sit here?” You asked, pointing to the empty chair and shifting the harsh weight of your backpack around. 

“Oh, geez, yes, of course,” he shifted his own bag over, smiled and went back to reading. 

It wasn’t long before you grew bored of people watching. In the last half hour you’d seen three husband and wives arguing over missing family holiday plans, six businessmen snap to attention to answer their phone, as if they stood all collected they could plead for the job in the face of the weather, a two kids wipe out by running into one of the loose chairs at the cafe. 

You waved at one of those kids when they got back up, eyes wide with shock and hurt, face already half crumpled. But their instincts to wave back took over and before you knew it they had a smile on their face and were pointing a finger in your direction. You could feel the gratitude seeping off the mother as she picked up her son and walked over to her husband, an iPad already queued up with what you thought was an episode of  _Go, Deigo, Go_. 

Turning back, the man next to you had stowed away his book and was looking at with you with something close to awe.

“How’d you know how to do that?”

“Oh, the kid. Not a big deal. Used to babysit, I can make a kid stop crying from a mile away.” 

His smile cracked wider. The bright teeth made him seem younger, like a half colored version of an adult. 

“What book were you reading earlier, it seemed fascinating?”

“Oh, just some textbook I need for my organic chem class.”

“You’re in college too?” You asked and he nodded. 

“Cornell. I’m a chemical engineering major.”

Your mouth fell open in shock, “Wow, that’s impressive. I go to Hamilton college. It’s a tiny liberal arts school where half the kids are in either business or philosophy. But I like it.” 

“Small can be charming. I’m Peter Parker by the way.”

You waved, “Y/N Y/L/N.”

Peter smiled at you, then sobered for a moment, looking outside and frowning at the snow. 

“Any chance this will clear up? I have to get back to my Aunt May,” he had too much hope in his eyes. 

“Maybe,” you said, patting his shoulder. 

“Where are you from?”

“Queens.”

Your face lit up, “Wow, I’ve always wanted to see New York City.”

“Yeah?” His eyes gleamed with love for his city. He looked younger with the shine in his eye and your heart panged again as the snow continued to pound out of the sky, piling up on everything in sight.

“I got to go to DC, once, for a debate tournament. Well, I didn’t actually get to go…” you allowed Peter to ramble on and smiled as he told the story. He was nice and animated, grabbing your arm as he talked and gesturing with his hands. When he was done the snow had slowed to a mere trickle. Snow plows marched in like tanks. 

“Hey, Peter?” His eyes rounded on you and you pointed outside. “Maybe you’ll make it back in time.”

“Aunt May sure would like that,” he whispered so quietly as if he said it lightly enough the world wouldn’t jinx him. A few seconds later and a voice crackled over the intercom, stating planes for short distances would be back up within the next few hours. Cheers erupted from the crowd. 

You eyed your bag by your feet, the ticket inside had a city far beyond the borders of New York. It was only then that you realized it would be dark before there was any chance you could escape. You would need to find a hotel if you were still planning on going home, or even if you weren’t. There was no way you could make it back to Hamilton and well, the airport would be far too stuffy to spend the night. 

“Hey?” Peter cut into your thoughts with a soft tap on your shoulder. You hummed up at him. “Where are you headed?” 

You shook your head, tears threatening to fill your eyes. You don’t know why you were upset now when you had known all along you would probably be stuck here. But now that there was a chance that Peter, who was nice and who had given you peaceful company, would be departing without you. It was too much for you to bear being alone. 

“Sorry,” you managed to choke out, feeling silly as you had to drag in a few breaths to continue. “Just didn’t think anyone would be able to leave. Now that they are.. just sucks I won’t be able to get home.”

He nodded and pulled you into a hug. “You’ve always wanted to see New York, right?” You peered up at him. “Why don’t you come with me? I have a friend in New York, he can get me anything I need. I could probably pull a couple first class tickets?” He trailed into a hopeful question and you beamed at him. 

“I can’t!” You blurted out. He took a step back and you pulled back your shout, “I mean,  I don’t want to intrude on your family time.”

“Nonsense, May’ll take anyone in. Besides, it’s just me her and Tony. Having a fourth Christmas partier will be a pleasure for us all.”

He could see the hesitation on your face because he pulled out his phone, spit out a quick, ‘here let me call and check’ before he left you to weigh your options. 

You could see him from the corner of your eye as he talked. He was animated on the phone too, wildly gesturing even though no one he was talking to could see it. The snow outside had tamped down but not enough for you to feel comfortable walking through it to a bus or a taxi. The chairs in the airport were even more filled up with tired parents, beyond whiney kids, and pathetic Santas than when you got there. 

So when Peter came back, smiling, about to tell you that he could get you on his flight it didn’t surprise you when a yes was pulled from your lips. 

You were going to see New York City during Christmas time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'll be posting a lot more Christmas fics now that it is December. Some will be supernatural, some marvel, maybe even some Teen Wolf. I hope you liked this!! If you did please leave a comment or a kudos, feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
